A Scarisian in America
by HeatOfLife
Summary: Just my luck, no? Inspired upon SDCC14's reveal of Garrot DuRoque's doll release.


Finally making his way into the scareport, this young adult of a monster rushed through crowds of other creatures. His sharp, green eyes looked all around to find the area where he were to boarding his flight. All sorts of numbers in all sorts of languages. He continued to walk with a rush, until his phone began blaring. He walked a bit slower as he rummaged through his carry on with one hand, while still gripping tightly to his rolling suit case in the other. Not watching where he were headed, his hard exterior slammed right into a ghoul. He gasped as she hit the floor along with his many belongings falling out the side of his messenger bag.

"Mademoiselle! Pardonnez...Pardon." He wasn't too sure the language she spoke, but he greatly wanted to apologize. He held a firm hand out with a sincere face. Taking his hand, she forgave him as she rose. Shortly afterwards, she helped him recollect his items and they were on their separate ways.

The gargoyle sighed deeply as ran his sharp claws through his hair. Walking even faster now, he headed to his area. He continued to do so then came to a halt. Rather than moving, he stopped in one place to go through his bag since he didn't want to make the same mistake over again. The ghoul said she were fine but he didn't believe her. Running into a gargoyle, especially at that speed isn't something to just walk off. Whether they were feeling it now or later, it were bound to leave eventual bruises.

Finding his phone, he smiled brightly to see whom had called. From there, he called back immediately. Slowly, he began walking again, but slightly looked through his bag. There seemed to have been something missing. He raised his eyebrows in thought. However, the voice on the phone lost his train of thought.

"Hello?" A lovely, low toned voiced asked.

"Rochelle? Rochelle!" He smiled brightly.

"Garrot!~" She practically sang. "You had me so worried. You haven't picked up many of my calls of today." She went on.

He stood on the phone with his ghoul, but once again began going through his bag as he walked slowly, almost to his boarding region. The way he went through it with a slight sense of panic, he looked back and mumbled. "My passport."

"Excusez?" The pastel ghoul questioned over the phone.

Speechless, his eyes turned to one of the many times on an always changing board. "Wait wait Rochelle." He didn't have time to talk. He started retracing his steps, very quickly now. He saw the ghoul whom he'd bumped into earlier.

"Madam!" He shouted and pushed through a few beings here and there. "Madam!" He dropped his things, but squeezed his phone into his pocket. "Mademoiselle!" He now started chasing after her, trying to stop her. Rochelle could hear the ruckus very faintly over the phone, but was quite confused as to what were happening.

"Miss?" He grabbed her by the shoulder, but then quickly released for that was a rude gesture that he mean't not to do. "Umm, my passport...I believe you have it." She luckily remembered, and went through her bag peacefully, and awfully slow. Garrot stared at her, but didn't want to force her to hurry since that as well would have been rude. He took a gulp. It felt like she were taking years. He tapped his fingers on his side and tapped his foot to the same rhythm. To him, it was painful how slow she was moving. All he wanted to do was tell her, '_you know others have places to be_', but he couldn't bring himself to it.

Finally pulling out his passport, she apologized for not even realizing to have taken it, for she thought it to be her own. The two laughed about the incident, but Garrot's laugh seemed painful and insubstantial. He was stressed as is, he didn't need more stress added on.

Jogging back to his belongings, he took hold and got a move on or else he were to be late for his flight. Sighing loudly, he took the phone out of his pocket.

"My sweet!" Garrot finally replied.

"Garrot what is happening?" Rochelle was utterly concerned.

"It is nothing." He said as he pushed through more people. He noticed the line getting shorter, meaning everyone was almost on board already.

"Garrot." His love believed him not.

"Rochelle, do not worry." He just put the realization that he had his main suit case still and forgot all about bag check. His mouth slightly dropped, and he noticed a long line in the bag check. "Rochelle I must go. I love you, and will see you tomorrow. Good bye my love."

"Garrot I love you too but you still have to-" She looked at her phone then questioned, "Garrot? Garrot?" She set her phone down. "He hung up on me." She sighed softly. "He seemed...afflicted." She frowned.

Her two ghouls tilted their heads and frowned watching their friend do so. The nature lover stood next to her with a smile. "Hey, Rochelle. Smile...everything will be fine. That kind of stress is normal. Nothing ever goes right at airports anyhow. I mean things could be worse. He could be mugged. Or killed. Or even taken hostage." Rochelle's eyes widened.

The steam bot punched Venus in the stomach. The green ghoul gasped for air leaning forward. "Okay okay..." She tried to laugh off the pain.

Robecca chuckled herself. "She's just pulling your wings more than a baby pulling on his mother's-"

"Okay!" Venus punched Robecca's shoulder as she cut her sentence off then cleared her throat. She rubbed her stomach area gently. "Look another reason to smile, or at least keep a content face is because it'll crack your face mask."

"Mhmm!~" Robecca added cheerfully. "Perk up! You're about to see you love again! Shouldn't that be reason enough to smile? You've gotta get through an obstacle course before you see the finish line."

Venus agreed. "There's gonna be a shower before the rainbow."

Rochelle only sighed, but shortly after nodded silently in agreement as they went back to pampering her by doing her nails, her hair, and the works.

Meanwhile, after deciding he had just about no time for the bag check, he skipped to the front. One woman in the front barked at him, but he snapped back with a whole lot of sass. She continued to complain but he spoke over her angrily. "It will only take a minute!" His eyebrows narrowed. "And your tacky jacket." He muttered as he took cash out.

"This is blood orange, excuse you sir!" She sassed the blue haired gentleman.

"Excusez!? Did you just say...blood orange?" He was astonished and going to loose his shit, but he took a breath and just faced forward once again explaining to the woman at the counter about his case. Knowing the system, he breezed through. Pulling out his extra "in case of an emergency" money out of his shoe, he even payed extra, under the table at least, for her to make sure his bags got on the flight a.s.a.p. due to the running late as is fiasco.

Practically running, he just barely made it. Another nice young woman helped him out, checking his passport and such. He flashed a quick smile at her as he was clearly out of breath. She explained how he was lucky, since he got there within seconds of them closing up the line. With an awkward laugh, he took back his passport.

Going through the usual routine, he sighed as he boarded the plane. The sigh was just as much relief as fake medicine.

He sat down quietly by the window after finding his seat. Though, he was constantly getting up since he were nice enough as well as tall enough quite frankly, to help fellow passenger place their belongs above.

Done with his many tasks, he sat down composedly and took out his music player. He popped in his headphones as the safety instructions were being recalled. He ransacked through his now very disorganized bag for his sketch book then had a flash back as to when he was packing the night before. He grunted coming to the realization that he didn't put it in his carry on, but his priority luggage instead. He then apologized to the man next to him for startling him.

Taking off, it had been hours since the flight began. He tapped his fingers on the pull out where the food were to go. Staring out the window and listening to music weren't going to cut it for the next few hours. 5 hours down, 7 more to go. He went through his bag for a smooth ink pen, and luckily found one. For the next two hours, he were doodling on his bag. Flowers, headstones, song lyrics, fashion ideas, and the one who owns his heart. He would have loved to continue, but all his ink were used up. He sighed putting away his bag.

Garrot witnessed a few beings eating, but he's heard strange stories about airplane food and wanted not to deal with it in any sort of way. He never encountered any such situation, but he wanted to take no such risk, especially after how his day already were going.

Instead he thought to bundle up his jacket and use it as a pillow, and take a nap for the next few hours. However, he punched the man next to him by accident as he was doing so. With much inadequate communication, he was forced to change seats. It simply wasn't his day.

Getting comfortable in his new spot, he definitely just wanted a nap. The gargoyle now didn't even have a window to stare at, for he was stuck with a lane seat.

The hours flew by and all passengers were instructed off the plane. He took a deep sigh as he gathered his belongings. He were here...in America. As he stepped off the plane, he sluggishly made his way into the luggage drop off. As he did so, throughout the enlarged windows, he really took in the beautiful sunrise. However he knew he weren't in Scaris any longer.

After another stressful hour at the bag pick up and drop off, he made his way to meet his loving ghoul.

Rochelle looked around with a tingling feeling inside her. She hadn't seen Garrot in what seemed like forever. She brushed off her skirt and shifted her hat a little bit. There he was, in direct view. She wanted to stay put but instead she jumped with joy and scurried over to him.

Garrot admired Rochelle's beauty, from the minty like hair to her grace on heels. He jogged towards her with a joyous look as well.

Embracing her, he lifted her as if she were light as a feather. The two laughed, absolutely ecstatic to see, to feel, to embrace each other once more.

Gazing into one another's eyes, they spoke softly each other's name and gave a long, passionate kiss right after.

After a beautiful reunion, she asked him how his flight was, though he only shrugged away the topic. Not only the flight were chaos, but the aftermath as well. He'd explained angrily how they lost his luggage and how he knew not to trust the woman whom were handling his bags but he had no option if he wanted to catch his flight.

Taking the petite Gargoyle's hand, they began to walk. Rochelle questioned if he had ate, replying with a no she took him somewhere to eat. However they'd spotted a Coffin bean in the scareport.

The long line was absurd, but they waited. Coffee was the perfect thing, especially that early in the morning, as well as being jet-lagged and what not.

"Have you ever waited so long for something to the point it did not seem worth it?" Garrot chuckled as the two still held hands, waiting patiently.

Rochelle giggled. "Well, I waited for you. To me that seems worth more than the world." She smiled. Her statement made him smile as well.

Now being in the front, the two's orders were taken and eventually served.

"This coffee..." Garrot started. Rochelle only stared. "It was definitely worth the wait." He laughed, and she joined in. His first coffee in America, certainly it was worth the wait, the money, but not worth the loss. A man crashed into Garrot as he was chasing after his run away child. Rochelle gasped as she witnessed the scene. Garrot didn't even care that hot coffee was splashed all over him. His day was already terrible, what difference does hot coffee make anyway?

Rochelle dug through her purse, and with luck had a few tissues left. She dabbed lightly on the fabric. "The one time you aren't wearing your leather jacket."

"Just my luck, no?" He just had to laugh along with her. Her happiness was his greatest joy.

After Rochelle got rid of most, the stain pretty much stood. She bit her lip. "Do not worry. I'll just wear the jacket." He said as he slipped on his jacket, and zipped it all the way up. "I'll have to go shopping." Rochelle smiled brightly, having no such problem with that.

Almost making their way out of the scareport, the police jumped him. Rochelle was shocked, but shouted shortly after. "What are you doing?!"

"What is this?" Garrot was handcuffed. "Why?" His only question.

"You're under arrest mister Bisette for smuggling drugs across the country and back. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say or do will be held against you."

"Who the hell is Mr. Bisette. My name is Garrot Du Roque! I know no such Mr. Bisette." Garrot was fueled with anger. Rochelle was just as confused as her boyfriend were. "Check my I.D.! It's in my wallet. In my pocket, in my pocket!"

"Sir there isn't a wallet here." The police stated.

"His bag then! Check, check." Rochelle anticipated.

The police shook their heads. "Nothin'."

Rochelle looked at Garrot, the two making a puzzled face at each other. All he could think was how his whole day went down hill the moment the phone rang late that night. They began to take him away. Rochelle scurried, following.

"Wait but what will you do to him?!" She was almost at a state of tears.

Garrot begged her to calm down, for he knew he were innocent as did she. The police locked him behind bars in the scareport station for the moment until pick up arrived. Garrot gripped onto the bars and shouted. "You know I have been behind all kinds of bars, this scares me not!" He warned. Rochelle warned him to keep his tone down, or else he will actually be in trouble. She stood by his side, on the other side of the bars at least.

"Oh Garrot." She whined.

He sighed. "It is okay Rochelle. I'll be out soon, and we can begin our journey in peace, just the two of us." He tried to make things better.

She sighed. "Monsieur?"

The police looked up from his newspaper and at Rochelle. "What?!"

"Lock me away as well." She requested softly. Garrot looked at Rochelle as if she were crazy. He shook his head and muttered that whatever she were doing were crazy but she only hushed him. The police explained to her that what she were doing was unnecessary but she certainly wouldn't stand down so he locked her in the one cell as well.

"Why?" Garrot asked with a stern face.

Rochelle shrugged. "It is a way of protest. Well my friend taught me that. She is a protesting pro. But this is stupid and I have many regrets now."

Garrot only chuckled and shook his head slowly. "America."

With time passing, hours even, one of the police returned laughing. "Well well, what the myths say are true. Everyone does have a twin out there somewhere. You're free." Rochelle & Garrot both sharing the same pleased face as he unlocked the cell.

They hugged each other tightly and scooted on out of the cell. They witnessed the one other gargoyle, and it was a clear mistake.

With the release, they were finally almost out of the scareport.

"Any other surprises?" Rochelle joked.

Garrot laughed. "Let's just get out of here." He mentioned as he took her hand gently once more.

"Oh yes, one more thing Rochelle." He started as they began to walk out hand in hand. She nodded, gazing into his eyes with open ears. "Next time, maybe you should come visit me in Scaris instead..."


End file.
